Arena
Arena The arena is accessible from the world map, and allows players to enter tournaments of 15 at any time. To enter, a player may spend tickets (obtainable from clearing the invasions and from completing the daily ad quest) or food (the price depends on your Throne Room level). The rewards for entering with food are greatly reduced. When using tickets, a player always gains 60 Badges of Valor (the Arena currency), with possible additional bonus depending on the rank achieved by the player. The winner receives 250 additional Badges of Valor, second receives 200, third receives 150, places 4-6 receive 100 and places 7-9 receive 50. The 3 best players may also randomly receive a special reward with great prizes, the Royal tournament chest, however the chance is very small. The tournament lasts 5 rounds of 2 minutes and 30 seconds, where each player may attack one other player. If victorious, tournament points are awarded depending on the fight duration and on the current rank of both players in the tournament. At Throne Room level 8, one gains up to 80 points for someone ranked lower, and up to 120 points for someone ranked higher. Every few seconds during the fight, this reward decreases by 1. Be quick to get higher points possible. When entering the Arena, the game looks for players with the same number of fighters (your fighting squad must be fully populated) and the same average level range of your highest fighters. To win, you must have the best equipment, since you will face players with a lot of legendary items. See brackets below. The best strategy is to keep someone you can defeat ahead of you until the last round. This is, obviously, not always possible. Try to fight tougher enemies first, since they will earn you less points. Keep easy wins for the end, unless you can defeat someone ranking above you. Brackets Arena tournaments group players into brackets based on your barracks level and your fighter levels. Arena brackets list: (in bold are the brackets with a lack of players and a long waiting time in queue) Your bracket is AxB. * 3x20, 3x30, 3x40 * 4x20, 4x30, 4x40, 4x47, 4x55, 4x62, 4x70 * 5x40, 5x47, 5x55, 5x62, 5x70, 5x77, 5x85, 5x92, 5x100 * 6x40, 6x47, 6x55, 6x62, 6x70, 6x77, 6x85, 6x92, 6x100 Your bracket calculation: The left part of your bracket (named A) is the number of allowed fighters of your barracks. The right part of your bracket (named B) is the average level of your best A fighters (between all your dwellers, in your whole castle). Note that the average level is always rounded down (for example 47.9 => 47). As soon as your average level is over a bracket level, you go to the next bracket. For example, with an average level of 48, you go to the level 55 bracket. As a mean/average calculation of fighter levels you can have a squad that is 47, 47, 47, 47 or one that is 52, 52, 42, 42 and still be in the 4x47 bracket. It can be any other combination whose average does not exceed B as long as no single fighter has a level of the next bracket or higher. You could not have a squad with a level 55 fighter in it and still be in the 4x47 bracket, even if the rest of the team was 47, 47 and 39. Tips: * In order to win tournaments, try to choose a bracket where you have a good stuff * Once you play a tournament on a bracket, you can't go down to a previous bracket * You can have in your team some fighters over your bracket theoretical level, your bracket only depends on your best average level * If you have gear, especially artifacts that you wish to use, it might be advisable to have a few fighters train above the bracket average and keep a few below the average to still use artifacts that you would otherwise outgrow. Thanks to NAN_KEBAB and Kimi_Raikokken who has provided a lot of information. stolen from reddit, u/BeewizFr on r/HustleCastle 3 Arena Rules To stay in one particular arena bracket, you have to respect the 3 following bracket rules. # Max bracket average # Max number of fighters above the current bracket limit. # The 2 brackets rule. Example: * Current Bracket: 4x30 * Bracket limit: level 30 * Barrack: 4 fighters * Fighter levels: 26/27/30/40 Important note: the game will evaluate the top fighters in all your castle (even if they are not assigned to the barrack). 1. Max bracket average: The first rule is simple and was already explained above. But to recap, the average of your top fighters needs to be equal or below the level limit of your current bracket. Eg. 26 + 27 + 30 + 40 = 123... 123/4 = 30.75 The game will always round down your average to the closest integer. EG. 30.75 = 30.0 2. Max number of fighters above the current bracket limit: The second rule determines the limit of fighter that you can have above the current bracket level limit. This rule depends on the level of your barrack: * Barrack with 3 fighters = 0 fighter above the level limit of current bracket (3x20 = 0 above lvl 20) EG. 20/20/20/20 (Above 20: none) * Barrack with 4 fighters = 1 fighter above the level limit of current bracket (4x30 = 1 above lvl 30) EG. 26/27/30/40 (Above 30: level 40) * Barrack with 5 fighters = 2 fighters above the level limit of current bracket (5x47 = 2 above lvl 47) EG. 41/41/47/55/55 (Above 47: level 55 and 55) * Barrack with 6 fighters = 3 fighters above the level limit of current bracket (6x85 = 3 above lvl 92) EG. 86/86/86/99/100/100/ (Above level 92: 99/100/100) 3. The 2 brackets rule: Finally, the last rule states that you cannot have your fighters spread in more than 2 brackets at one particular moment. Fighters in 3 brackets (Doesn't work): 40/42/47/55/55 * Below Bracket (5x40): level 40 * Current Bracket (5x47): level 42 and 47 * Above Bracket (5x55): level 55 and 55 Fighters in 2 brackets (Works): 41/41/47/55/55 * Current Bracket (5x47): level 41, 41 and 47 * Above Bracket (5x55): level 55 and 55 ADDITIONAL NOTES: Throne Room Upgrade: Upgrading your throne room will never affect your arena bracket. EXCEPTION: Throne Room 9 will give you the HERO and the hero WILL impact the wait time of your arena bracket especially if your bracket is below 5x55. Plan ahead and don't upgrade to TR9 unless you can compete in 5x55 or above. Training Room Upgrade: Be very careful about upgrading your training room as it will bump you automatically to the next arena bracket without notice and without any possibilities to downgrade. As a general rule, your training room supports up to 3 arena brackets: EG. Say your current bracket is 5x47 and you upgrade your training room from level 6 (MAX lvl 55) to training room level 7 (MAX lvl 70), then you will be bumped automatically to the next arena bracket 5x55. EG. Brackets supported at training room 7 (MAX lvl 70): * Bracket 5x47 41-47 -> not supported automatically bumped to 5x55 48-55 * Bracket 5x55 48-55 -> OK (lowest possible bracket) * Bracket 5x62 56-62 -> OK (mid bracket) * Bracket 5x70 63-70 -> OK (highest possible bracket) Barrack Upgrade: Obviously, it will impact your arena bracket and not always for the best. Plan ahead and make sure you respect the 3 bracket rules to optimize your arena bracket with your new fighter. Banning a fighter (downgrade): At low level when the training time is still very quick, it can be a good idea to ban one or more fighters if you made a mistake (above the average or above the number of fighters or ...). banning one or multiple fighters will allow you to go to a lower bracket only IF you didn't upgrade your training room OR barrack. Also, make sure to check all the fighters/dwellers in your castle (not only in your barrack). EG. I upgraded my fighters to 26/30/30/40. (Avg. 31.5) I made a mistake because now the game bumped me to the 4x40 bracket instead of the 4x30 bracket... that sucks but I can still fix that mistake if I ban the level 30 and level another fighter to level 27. Downgrading will only work if you didn't upgrade your training room too high (or your barrack). Credit: section added by Webbilexi (Player: Valgabor / Clan: the kings). Comment or contact me for more information. Store The store is the only place where you can buy artifacts. It also has items (rare, epic, legendary) and two chests; their prices depend on the player's Throne Room level. The store sells 4 artifacts of various rarity (depending on the player's Throne Room level), a legendary item and an epic item (with stats fully visible, lightly randomized), random rare items (the player can choose its type between armor, weapon, ring and amulet), Adept's Chest (2-3 rare items, 1-2 epic items, might get a legendary item) and after Throne Room 6, Master's Chest (4-6 rare items, 2-4 epic items and 2-4 legendary items). Category:Arena Category:PVP